mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Cecily Lynn
Cecily Lynn (August 16th, 1612 - August 16th 1712) was born in Croatia. The identity of her parents are unknown. However, she along with five other orphaned girls including Prudence Rosenthal, Ursula Harvelle, Priscila St. Clair, Millicent Kurtis and Patience Spellman washed ashore in Indigo Bay when they were just seven years old. Cecily was the leader of the girls, and helped them get settled into the orphanage that the town opened. Siroce Beach was named after the orphan girls who washed ashore there. Siroce being the croatian word for Orphan. The girls assisted the town in whatever ways they could. They helped people take care of their crops and never asked for anything in return. They were well liked by town for what they did for them. However in 1640 she and her sisters were chased out of town by a Xavier Blackwell, who called himself Randall Flagg. He was coming for the crystals that Cecily and her sisters had. He accused them of being witches, and had the town lock them up. Jonathan Hyde is said to have released Cecily and her sisters from his basement, and allowed them to leave town. The six girls spread out across the country, looking for a new place to live. Cecily however it is believed stuck around. In 1642 she had a daughter, Amy Lynn. In 1646 she murdered Xavier Blackwell, burying him alive. Cecily then left with her daughter for what is present day California and started the Carthenian Society. Cecily died on her 100th birthday. She left behind a great legacy, and her descendants including Cyan Lynn would go on to do many great things. =Childhood= Cecily and her sisters were born in Croatia. Though they were not sisters by birth, they were sisters in name. Their parents were killed by Witch Hunters, and they stowed away on a boat headed for the new land in order to escape them. Unfortunately for them, the ship they were on ran into severe storms. The ship sank, and the girls were the only ones to survive. They were out in the Ocean for three days befroe finally washing ashore. =Washing Ashore in Indigo Bay= Cecily along with her five sisters washed ashore in Indigo Bay. Many considered it a miracle that the girls were still alive. They spoke no English, and only knew Croatian. An orphanage was built so that they would have somewhere to stay. Cecily and her sisters learned to read and speak English. They worked in the fields of farmers, and helped them to milk their cows and care for their livestock. They did a lot for the people of the town. It's why they were well liked. They each had many suitors. But their way of life was different than everyone elses. Which made it easy for a man calling himself Randall Flagg to trick the people in town to accuse them of Witchcraft. While they were witches, they had done their best to hide their intentions. And Randall lied so that they'd all be accused. =Leaving Town= Jonathan Hyde was kind enough to release Cecily and her sisters from his basement before their execuion. He knew that they were running from Flagg, and he did not trust him. Cecily and her sisters fled in the middle of the night. They never returned to town. But Cecily kept an eye on Flagg. She waited, and in 1846 she finally killed him by burying him alive. She dug the grave herself. She buried him with stolen gold so that the body would sink further and further into the ground and eventually take him to hell. She and Prudence Rose then traveled together to California where they met up with Ursula Harvelle and Priscilla St. Clair. The four started the Carthenian Society, so that they'd be protected from Witch Hunters. =Death= Cecily lived the rest of her life fairly happily. She would be a Great Great Grandmother before her death in 1712. It was on her 100th birthday that she died. Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX0